


Lafayette x John Laurens One-shots (DISCONTINUED)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Even though Laf is nb, Fluff, Gen, He still uses he/him pronouns, I love these curly-haired gays, In some one-shots John is a trans gal, John is trans, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Might Add More Tags In The Future, Multi, Possible genderbent, Possible smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, laf is nb - Freeform, non-binary, otp, possible angst, with the occasional they/them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ Just Lafen/Laurette (Lafayette x Laurens) one-shots for y'all babies.Tell me if I made any grammatical errors or any mistake in general.Hope you can enjoy these two gays just being themselves. ] YooooI'm not into Hamilton that much any more so I'm unfortunately abandoning this fic. I was an unexperienced writer by the time I have posted this and had no idea what my angle is. My sincerest apologies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ AAAHHHHH  
> MY FIRST ACTUAL ONE-SHOT HERE IN AO3, I'M SO ANXIOUS.  
> OKAY HERE WE GOOOO ]

     John can’t fucking believe this. Why can’t anyone else could be his partner when they go to the carnival at the amusement park? Washington assigned them their pairs. Alex is with Burr, Eliza is with Angelica, Hercules is with Peggy, Jefferson is with Madison, Washington is with his wife, Mrs. Martha Washington and finally Lafayette is with... him. The time the older man told him, both Alex and Angelica cheekily winked at him. Eliza and Peggy lightly giggled at this. At the time, his cheeks are red from both anger and embarrassment. He only told Alexander! He sighed at the memory. At least he only told the sisters. Or did he?

     Laurens suddenly felt something nudge on his arm. He flinched. Looking over the source, he saw Lafayette looking at him.

     “Mon ami, are you alright?”

     Mon ami. Yeah right. He was just an _ami_.

     Laf repeated the question.

     “I... I’m sorry I kinda zoned out there.” John forced a nervous chuckle out of himself.

     “Just tell me if you need something, oui?” Laf smiled. He _smiled_. More importantly, he smiled at _him_. Well fuck. Out of the blue, Lafayette held his hand. “I hope you don’t mind me holding your hand, _mon cher_.” A warm hand enveloped his own. It felt really nice. Like, really nice. He felt blood flushing his cheeks. John’s attention was caught when Laf pointed at something.

     “John! Look!”

     He did. And he can’t believe what he saw. A **_TURTLE PLUSHIE_**. John can’t help but stare at it in awe. “I want to have it.” His companion laughed. “What?! I’m telling the truth!” He snapped. In return, the Frenchman laughed even more. “ _Mon ami_ , I think you have to play a carnival game to obtain the cute little thing.” John rolled his eyes at his ‘friend’s’ choice of words. “It doesn’t matter, whatever the game is, I will finally get my hands on that turtle!” He exclaimed.

     The pair walked towards the table where the turtle plushie prize is. They were greeted by a cheery, bearded looking man behind the table.” Oy! Young lads! Would you mind participating in the shooting gallery?” The bearded man exclaimed. John giggled at his accent. It sounded really funny to him considering the tone he had. “Ah, we would love to, _mon ami_! Say, John, _ami_ , would you like to go first. Laurens nodded quickly in response. He was getting giddy. He can’t contain all the excitement he had stored within him. He felt like being a child again. A toy gun was placed in his hand by the man behind the table. The man was explaining how it works but John could care less. All the words that came from his mouth fell to deaf ears. “Okay, young man, you can start shooting the middle of each of the target now!” The man added “Just don’t forget to reload right after you shoot!” He boasted.

      ** _BANG_**

**_CLICK_ **

     The process repeated another 5 times. Just after he shot a fifth fake bullet, realization hit him like a truck. He missed. He missed 5 times. A feeling of shame washed away the confidence he had before. He frowned at this.

     “Aww, don’t worry young lad!” A look of sympathy is displayed on the face of the kind man.”How about your friend can play for you?” Lafayette shot his head up in surprise and looked at John with a grin plastered on his face. John rolled his eyes. It’s not like Laf could shoot more than one. If anything, his arrogance might be his down fall in this shooting thing or whatever.

     “Fine.” A soft grumble soon after the words were spoken. He plopped the toy on his friends hand and stepped aside to see how much Lafayette will fail in shooting the middle of the targets. John cackled under his breath. There’s no way-

      ** _BANG_**

**_CLICK_ **

     The sound startled him. That motherfu-

      ** _BANG_**

**_CLICK_ **

     The sound repeated for another four times. He went to check on his progress and oh my god. What in the actual fuck. He felt his mouth gape but he could care less. ‘This is so unfair!’ The thought quickly came into his head as he fumed. The motherfucker didn’t even _miss_. Not a _single one_. John turned his head to see Lafayette trying to contain his laughter. Tears prickled his friend’s eyes as he couldn’t handle the look on Laurens’ face. Because holy shit the little man before him is red like a tomato from fury.

     “This isn’t fair! How the heck do you even do that! I doubt you ever held an actual gun before! How the fuck do you just- GAH!” At this point, John is pulling his hair out of his scalp. Laf thinks this is the moment that he must calm him down for a bit before he tries something some more extreme. Those _magnifique_ curly locks of his should stay at its place. He pat his friend’s back as he continued to howl with laughter. “Don’t worry, _mon ami_ , you’ll get it right, _oui_?”.

     John grumbled “I guess you’re right.”

    **_A few minutes later..._**

     “Here ya go kids!” The man behind the table grabbed the turtle plushie John always wanted. But before John’s hands could even reach it, the man stopped in his tracks. The two men in front of him rose a brow. “Is there a problem?” John couldn’t help but slightly snap at him. “John!” Lafayette quietly hissed at him. “Sorry...”The shorter of the men mumbled. Silence seemed to engulf the booth. Finally, the man spoke up. “I’m sorry if I just zoned out there, lads. I just want to say,“ He looked at them with pleading eyes “that you must take care of this lil’ thing. My... daughter used to play with this back when she was younger but now she’s grown up and can’t play with dolls anymore. When she moved out I have lost all my contact with her... this doll is the only thing left with me that reminds me of her... all I wanted is for you two laddies to take care of this.” John’s gaze softened at the man’s story. On the other hand, Lafayette smiled at the man and gently grabbed the plushie, saying, “Don’t worry _mon sieur_ , the doll will be in safe hands with us.” The man’s face began to lighten up at the Frenchman’s words. ”Thank ya kind sir! It really means so much to me!” Lafayette chuckled. “You’re welcome” They exchanged their goodbyes and bid each other farewell

     John couldn’t help but think about the man’s daughter. Not that he’s interested or anything, it just reminds him of someone he knows, but couldn’t seem to put his finger on it. He held the plushie a bit more tighter. His mind was out there, wondering around. Lafayette was rambling beside him when certain words that came from his mouth caught him off guard. “ ** _Mon amour_** , were you listening?” The Frenchman soon realized what he just said, he turned into a blushing mess. “ _Merde_ , shit, _je suis désolé_! I didn’t mean to! _Je suis vraiment désolé si vous ne vous sentez pas comme ça_! I promise that it just slipped of my tongue and-!” He was soon cut off with a quick kiss on the lips. His companion managed to cup his cheeks while holding the plushie and hushed him. “Don’t say a word and just fucking kiss me you little shit. I’ve been waiting for this moment all of my entire life.” And the Frenchie did. Well, he technically made out with John, but who cares? They have longed for each other and finally, they had their chance. It may sound cheesy but they’re still going to tell the story of how they confessed to each other to their kids as if it was a fairy tale.

      ** _Meanwhile..._**

     Two men were in the more secluded part in the park, panting and sweating from the activities they just did. The shorter of the two laugh and this confused the other.

     “What in the world are you laughing about, Alexander?”

     “Nothing. It’s just that even though you opposed this idea in the first place, it seems like you were enjoying it more than me.”

     “ _Oh my god_ , Hamilton.”

     “Momma’s boy, Aaron Burr is getting a little rebellious here isn’t he?”

     “You are talking like we did something extreme like _sexual intercourse_ or something like that when we actually just ran laps to prove who is a better secretary for Washington.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ I'm terribly sorry if that was too short. Hooe you enjoyed the one-shot though! ]


End file.
